


Ways to say 'I love you'

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Dean is so in love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, and Cas can't keep his fingers off Dean, honestly this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean is in love with Castiel... but why can't he say that? Castiel shows him that he doesn't have to.





	Ways to say 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is for the [SPN Hiatus Creations ](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr :)
> 
> Prompt: Week 10 - Ways to say 'I love you'

“Dean?” Castiel asks and he seems worried for a moment. Lucifer was finally out of Castiel’s vessel… no out of his body. With Amara now gone and the sun not dying, Dean should actually be happy for once right.

He is not.

“I’m fine.” Dean says anyway, just so Castiel would stop to look at him like that. They even have a few free days now at the bunker, but Dean feels restless. His fingers are shaking all the time and he has no idea how to stop that either.

“You are lying.” Castiel says and Dean ducks his head. He wouldn’t deny it but he would also not confirm that Castiel is of course right. Castiel sighs very loudly and then he puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean kinda wishes he would touch him a few inches lower, where once the handprint was.

“Okay, I’m tired.” Dean says and this time he looks up. Castiel smiles down at him and for a short second he even strokes over Dean’s short hair. Since Dean was sure he would die and then came back, Castiel touches become more and more... sweet.

Dean craves for more, but he just can’t say it. He hates himself for it, but whenever he opens his mouth, nothing comes out but excuses. 

“Then lay down, hm? Want me to watch over you?” Castiel asks and there is this soft voice again, that makes Dean shudder, each time Castiel uses it. Dean shakes his head, that would make things only harder.

“It’s okay.” He says and is already getting up, so Castiel has to step back. Dean misses his touches as soon as Castiel takes his hand away. Dean nods to himself and then walks over to the door. Maybe he could really lay down.

“And Dean?” Castiel says, just as Dean wants to leave.

“Yeah?” Dean asks back and there is a smile on Castiel’s face. It looks almost teasing and now Dean is really interested what the angel has to say. Castiel points at the stove behind him.

“When you wake up, there will be pie.” Castiel says and Dean’s whole tummy is in flames. God, he is falling so hard and there is nothing to stop him, but himself. Dean can’t help his own smile and he wishes he could go over to the angel and kiss him.

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean says, even though he wants to say three very different words. Castiel is smiling anyway, happily pleased and then he turns around to get started. Dean has no idea, if the angel knows how to cook or bake, but he would eat the pie either way.

“Anything for you.” Castiel says back, quietly, as if he doesn’t really want Dean to hear it. But Dean’s heart beats a bit faster, when he walks to his room to lay down. It feels as if Castiel’s words mean something different as well.

  


*

  


Dean feels so bad. His head is hurting like hell and while that is nothing really new, this time it’s different. Dean is sick. He has the fucking flu and he is sure that is the way he has to go. Sad ending for a hunter.

“Hey.” 

Dean turns around in his bed as good as he can and sees that Castiel is standing in his doorway. Dean would never admit it, but he actually whimpers. Castiel is currently human and can’t heal Dean, but that is not what Dean wants anyway. 

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asks and he comes over to sit on Dean’s bed. Normally Dean hates it when other people come into his room, but of course Sam and Castiel are the exceptions from that rule.

“I’m dying.” Dean says and he actually means that. He can’t really eat anything and his nose is stuffed and if the coughing doesn’t stop soon, he will for sure die from that alone. Castiel chuckles and then presses his cold fingers against Dean’s forehead.

“I’m sure you’ll live.” Castiel whispers and Dean presses more into the touch. He knows that Castiel is just looking for a fever, but he likes the touch anyway.

“Sam won’t get me more tissues.” Dean says then and points at the mountain of tissues on the other side of his bed. Castiel grins only more, while Dean pouts. His own brother will let him die here like this.

“I will get you some in a minute.” Castiel promises and Dean knows why he fell in love with him so many moons ago. Castiel is there, always. He is the most generous person Dean knows and he… he actually cares about Dean.

“Leave now. I don’t want to get you sick, too.” Dean says and he is really worried about that. He is not sure how Castiel would handle it to be sick and he isn’t sure that he wants to find out.

“No, I’m good where I am.” Castiel says and then he strokes his fingers over Dean’s cheek. Dean closes his eyes and he kinda wishes Castiel would just lean down and kiss him finally. In the end Castiel doesn’t. Dean coughs again, maybe that’s better anyway.

“How about some soup hm? I will even feed you.” Castiel says and then he is getting up again. Before Dean can protest, he actually shakes Dean’s blanket again and then tucks him in a bit more. Dean is bright red and he can’t even pin that on his fever.

“You are the best.” Dean says and somehow those words are true, but not the ones Dean was actually looking for. Castiel seems to be happy to hear that anyway and Dean is sure that he will get teased for this.

“I know.” Castiel answers and he winks so badly. God, sometimes Dean feels as if he falls in love each day a bit more. Just as he thinks that Castiel will leave, the angel presses a kiss to Dean’s burning forehead.

Dean coughs as an answer, embarrassed but Castiel winks again. Maybe… they just have to use their words.

  


*

  


“Dean?” Castiel asks when he comes into the room again. Dean is still not healthy again, but he feels a least better. Currently he is sitting at the small desk in his room and swears to throw his old recorder against the wall. 

“Hi Cas.” Dean says then, smiling carefully. He takes a deep breath and then nods for Castiel to come closer. Castiel does come closer and he looks over Dean’s shoulder, causing Dean to shiver. 

“I got something for you.” Dean says and he picks up something from where Castiel can’t see it. He understands now, that maybe Castiel is just as nervous as he is and maybe they don’t even need to say the words for now.

Maybe it’s okay, when they both know how true it is.

“For me?” Castiel says and he sounds so surprised. Dean nods, feeling a bit shitty, maybe Castiel had just thought he wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings. Carefully without hurting Castiel, he turns his desk chair around.

“Yeah of course.” Dean says with every strength he has and then holds up a small cassette. Sure that is not really much, but it’s what his Mum did when she wanted to court his dad and he still remembers how often she told him that story.

“You bought me a cassette?” Castiel asks and he sounds already so happy. Dean frowns and then shakes his head. He points at the old recorder and shrugs.

“I uhh… made it myself.” Dean says and surely Castiel has no idea how hard it is. He had to wait for the songs to come on the radio and then had to record them. Just like he did when he was sixteen.

“You made this.” Castiel says and he sits down on Dean’s bed. For a moment Dean actually thinks he is going to cry, because Castiel has his free hand in front of his mouth. Dean swallows.

“Do you… uhm wanna listen to it? Together?” Dean asks and Castiel looks up. He is already nodding, before he starts to speak.

“Yes! I would like that.” Castiel says and he holds the cassette back out. Dean takes it and when their fingers touch, they are both smiling. Dean turns around and then starts his recorder. 

The first lines of the most romantic song from Led Zeppelin Dean could find, start to play and Dean sits next to Castiel on the bed. He opens his mouth but before he can try to say something, Castiel shakes his head and puts a finger on Dean’s lips.

“I understand.” Castiel says and then he takes Dean’s hand in his and kisses him. Dean closes his eyes and he feels as if he is falling.

This time it’s okay.

Castiel is there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm a bit late this week and it's short too! But I hope you like it.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
